Vision
by ForeverFlamingFire
Summary: Nineteen years after the end of Breaking Dawn, Alice starts having visions of the Volturi & a girl appears in the werewolf pack. She is Ananai Visana the secret daughter of Bella Swan & Jacob Black, unknown to the Cullens
1. Prologue

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Ananai & the plot. Thanks to the people who are reviewing. Head over to the Thief Lord & Avatar pages & check out my other stories.**

Prologue

_La Push Beach_

_La Push Rez_

_Forks, Washington_

_I ran down La Push Beach after my pack sister, Leah. As we ran, we morphed into wolves. Leah sat back on her haunches and howled at the moon. I threw my head back and howled at her. We heard wolves nearby. Jacob and Seth. I could smell them as clearly as I could smell Leah, sitting next me. A second later, two more wolves leapt out from behind the trees. I could hear someone calling after them. I could tell that Jacob and Seth were clearly having fun. I threw back my head and howled again. I could smell something. Something other than humans, other than wolves._

_I looked at Leah, Jacob and Seth. Leah had risen to stand with them and looked out over the fields to the forest where something was appearing. The figure stepped into the moonlight. We saw the figure had pale, translucent white skin and long wavy dark brown hair._

"_It's me, Bella. Stop howling," said the figure. I didn't know the voice, but Jacob did. He transformed back into a man and walked towards the figure. I was about to tell him to stop. But he was a werewolf and he knew what he was doing. From my place in the shadows, I could see Leah and Seth watching Jacob and Bella carefully. Then, Seth howled a warning and Jacob turned away from the figure, turning back into a wolf. Bella turned and disappeared into the shadows._

**All the chapters in this story are kind of short, so it each chapter won't be super long. Hope you guys like it anyway.**


	2. Chapter 1

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Ananai & the plot**

Chapter One

La Push Beach

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

In the rainiest town in the USA, which is Forks, Washington, on the Olympic Peninsula there is a group of Native Americans, called the Quileutes. I am the daughter of one of the members and their enemy, the Cold Ones. I grew up hearing the legends of the Cold Ones but until I was seventeen, I had no idea that I was actually linked to both sides. No, they're not enemies like in _Romeo and Juliet_ but they're definitely enemies.

The story started years ago when a family of the Cold Ones were hunting in our woods. My great-great grandfather, the chief found them on hunt on our land. They made a treaty and ever since we have held a strong distaste for them. Now, as long as they don't hunt on Quileute lands and we don't hunt near them, everything is fine. The other part of it is that there's a legend that Quileutes are descended from wolves, but barely anyone who's not a great friend or part of tribe knows about it.

As wolves we can sense when one of our number is in the area, but we can also sense the Cold Ones and they can sense us. It's useful when you have no wish to run into the other. Usually, this isn't a problem, but it is now. Due to fact that seven of them moved in the year Jacob was fifteen and they are still here.

Nineteen years ago, a human became a Cold One. Not just any human, but a human that Jacob had known for ages. Her name was Bella Swan. Bella was seventeen when she moved here from Phoenix, Arizona and was made famous in Forks by dating the Cold One, Edward Cullen. A year later, Bella and Edward graduated from Forks High School and they eventually got married and went to some island or other for their honeymoon. But in between, Edward left her and went to visit friends somewhere in...maybe, Alaska. In any case, during this time she became more friendly with Jacob and then he started keeping secrets from her. Eventually, he told her that he was a werewolf.

While Bella was still human she ended up getting pregnant with a half-human, half-vampire daughter named Renesmee. Two years later, Edward left to visit the same friends who he had visited when he had left Bella when she had become more friendly with Jacob. With Edward went his two vampire brothers Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. Then, Bella crept out of their house and came down to La Push to see Jacob even though the treaty said that she couldn't. She ended up having sex with Jacob and the result was a half-werewolf, half-vampire daughter named Ananai Visana. I know all this because I am Ananai Visana. The product of sex between Jacob and Bella. This means that I have a very extended family. What with a whole tribe who are secretly werewolves and six vampires.


	3. Chapter 2

VISION

**Disclaimer: I HATE THESE THINGS! All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Two

La Push Beach

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

It was night. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to be on the beach. I decided to defy Jacob. I knew he would be angry with me. I just had to see if the girl I had seen last night had been real. She had introduced herself as Bella and Jacob had greeted her like an old friend. Now that I thought about it, I thought it was my mother, her name was Bella and she was what we werewolves called Cold Ones, others called them vampires. I knew where she lived. I knew that behind her house was a cave where Jacob, Seth and Leah had lived until two months before Edward had left Bella for the second time in their relationship.

I didn't know for sure if the woman from the night before was really my mother, but everything seemed to add up and it made perfect sense, if that really was the case. One glance out the window told me it was four in the morning. Werewolves can tell what time it is without even looking at a clock. We keep them around in case someone comes in. It's easier than making out excuses. I threw back the covers of the bed. The window is open. Like Seth, Leah and Jacob, I can crawl out of windows like a cat. I jump softly to the ground and crept out into the forest. Once in the cover of the trees, I transform into a wolf.

The girl called Bella wasn't on the beach alone that night. With her was a girl with short, block, spiky hair, a boy with honey brown hair falling into his eyes, another boy with dark hair cropped short, another girl with long, curly, blonde hair and a third boy with bronze colored hair that was slightly messy. All had the same pale, translucent white skin and my mind knew who they were before the boy with the short dark hair spoke.

"Ready to hunt?" he asked.

"Of course, Emmett" said the one with the bronze hair.

"We haven't hunted in three nights" said the blonde girl.

"Can we please go, Emmett" said Bella. The one the others were calling Emmett laughed.

"Wait" said the black haired one.

"What do you sense, Alice?" asked the boy next to her. His honey brown hair flashed in the moonlight as he turned to her.

"Werewolves" said Alice.

"It's Jacob" said Bella.

"Oh, the one you got pregnant with when I was at Denali?" said the one with the bronze hair.

"Edward!" said Bella, her long, dark hair swung to meet the blonde in the face.

"Bella" said the blonde.

"Sorry, Rosalie" said Bella. Rosalie swore.

"Quiet" Emmett whispered.

"Are you going to hold this against me forever, Edward?" asked Bella.

"Why did you even do it?" asked the honey brown haired boy.

"You know why, Jasper" said Bella, rolling her eyes.

"I believe her, Jazz" said Alice.

As I watched I learned about my vampire genes and who they were. The short girl with the short, black spiky hair was Alice, the boy next to her, the one with the honey brown hair was Jasper, the one with the dark hair that was cropped short was Emmett, the other girl in the group with the long, curly, blonde hair was Rosalie, the fifth member of the group was Edward, my mother's lawful husband. The one with whom she had had the half-human, half-vampire baby two years before I was born.

"We're on Quileute territory, Emmett" said Bella.

"We should move" said Jasper.

"Be quiet" said Emmett. "Follow me". I watched as the group walked off. The blonde, Rosalie, my mother had called her, was at the rear, clearly annoyed that she was near my mother and Edward. According to the stories that Jacob, Leah and Seth had told me, Rosalie was the one who hadn't accepted Bella into the family and now, nineteen years later, she was still angry about the whole episode.

The morning after I had seen Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and my mother was a tense one in our house. Jacob had disappeared in the middle of the night and Leah and Seth were very worried. In fact, Seth woke me, which usually was done by Jacob or Leah when I slept later than eight. Usually I was awake, but I was tired when I returned from the beach. When I woke, Seth was by my bed.

"Sorry to wake you" said Seth. "But Jake's disappeared"


	4. Chapter 3

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Three

Clearwater-Black Residence

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

I jolted upright, knocking a stack of books off the end of the bed.

"Ow!" I said, as one of the books fell to the floor beside me.

"Hurry Visana" said Seth.

"Are you sure you can't find him?" I asked.

"Visana" said Seth. "He's gone. We need to find him".

Most werewolves find prey and other werewolves by their scent. But I had a strange power. I could tell where any one in my family was. I shut my eyes and opened my link to Jacob.

_Jacob was running through the forest as a werewolf. He was just outside the Cullen's' large, sprawling, white house deep in the woods. A long driveway curled off into the distance. He raised his head and he smelled Bella nearby. She was with Edward as usual. He transformed back into a human and leaned against a tree._

"_So why can't I visit Jake?" Bella asked._

"_You're a vampire," said Edward. "You'd be breaking the treaty"_

"_I didn't let it stop me when you went to the Denali"_

"_Yes, but you got pregnant"_

"_You weren't like this when Renesmee was born"_

"_How can you remember that?" Edward asked. "You were dying. I had to save you"_

"_I can tell that there's going to be trouble, Edward"_

"_Let me guess" said Edward, leaning against a tree and shut his eyes. "Alice told you"_

"_So why can't I visit Jake?" asked Bella again. To Jake she sounded more urgent than before._

"_I'm never going to say yes to this."_

"_I'll bring Emmett and Jasper."_

"_You really think Jasper's going to help you?"_

"_Of course". Jacob watched Bella and Edward argue, from behind a tree. Then he saw Bella jump._

"_Bella?" asked Edward._

"_It's Jake" said Bella. "He's here"_

"_Come out" said Edward. Jake smiled. He slipped out from behind his tree behind Bella and Edward._

"_Jake? Where are you?" Bella called. Jake tapped her on the shoulder. Bella turned. Her hair smacking Edward in the face._

I jolted out of my reverie. Seth was looking at me.

"Where's Jake?" Seth asked.

"Near the Cullen's. He's talking to Bella and Edward" I whispered. Seth nodded.

"Meet us outside. Wear clothes you don't mind ripping or getting dirty. We're going as wolves. We'll transform back into humans when we get there". I nodded and Seth left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

I met Seth and Leah outside. Leah looked worried. Seth took one look at me and shook his head. Since we would be transforming into wolves, I hadn't bothered to do anything with my hair. Me and Leah were the first female werewolves in living memory. We both wore our hair long, since we lived with Indians, and we didn't want to rise suspicion that me and Leah were werewolves. Plus, we didn't want Sam's rival gang of werewolves to attack us. Nineteen years ago, Jacob, Leah and Seth had separated from Sam and his gang on the grounds that Jacob should be the alpha male. There are had been a huge fight between Jacob and Sam and it was really because of Seth that Jacob was alive. When Sam attacked Jacob from behind, Seth warned him and Jacob whirled and attacked. Ever since then, It's been Jacob vs. Sam. According to Seth and Leah they used to be friends, but all that changed after Bella and Edward got married. Now they're enemies. We're enemies with each other, yet, we can unite against the Cullen's if we have to.

I looked at Seth and Leah. Then Seth nodded and the three of us ran into the woods, transforming into wolves as we went. Then, we disappeared into the darkness of the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Four

Near the Cullen House

Forks, Washington

We ran as wolves towards the scent. Strong vampire scent, marking this place as a hunting ground for the Cullen family, mixed with the faint scent of werewolves, a result of Seth, Leah, Jacob and I running these trails many times. I looked around the tree I was hiding behind. It looked like Jacob was trying to reason with Edward. Considering this from different angles you might think they were actually, genuine friends. But that wasn't true. They were drawn together because they had both loved Bella and they had both gotten their time to love her. I stole a glance at Seth, who was next me.

"I don't understand" Edward was saying.

"What's there to understand, Edward?" asked Jacob. "Bella wants to see Ananai". The moment I heard my name. I heard a jump and then a howl.

"Transform back, Leah" said Seth. Even though it was dark, I could tell from the way Seth reacted that Leah had transformed into a wolf. I heard Leah howl again.

"Leah" said Seth.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"Crap!" said Seth. "They noticed"

"Leah! Run!" I called. I heard Leah turn. A moment later, leaves and dirt sticking to her clothes, Leah reappeared.

"Don't do that again" said Seth. I could hear Edward, Bella and Jacob.

"Quiet" I whispered. Leah and Seth nodded.

"Edward. I really want to see Visana" Bella pleaded.

"No" said Edward.

"Edward" said Jacob.

"What's wrong with going to La Push?" asked Bella. "Jake will be with me"

"I'm coming." said Edward.

"Can't I just do one thing by myself?" Bella asked. "I'm a vampire for god's sakes". Then we heard running.

"Good job, Edward" said Jacob. "You made Bella run away"

" Bella!" Edward called. Then more running. Once we were sure that Jacob was in the clearing alone Seth, Leah and I bounded out of the trees.

"Jake!" said Seth.

"You freaked us out." said Leah.

Unlike Seth and Leah, Esme, the Cullen's adoptive mother, was used to her children coming home late. So when Bella and Edward walked into the kitchen at three in the morning and started to loudly talk to Alice, Renesmee, Jasper and Emmett, Esme just smiled and then walked back into her room. Since none of the Cullens slept, the bedrooms were just a place where they could be alone and that was what Esme wanted, or rather she wanted to give her children peace, even though going by vampire age, Edward was older than her, being that he was the first to be changed by their adoptive father, Carlisle.

"I thought you were just going to talk" said Jasper.

"We ran into Jacob" said Bella.

"How's he doing?" asked Alice.

"Fine" said Edward.

"I know you don't like Jacob, but he's my friend" said Bella.

"Do her a favor, Edward" said Jasper.

"What?" asked Edward, even though he knew what Emmett was going to say. Edward had the gift of reading minds.

"Don't kill her" said Emmett. Edward smiled. "What?"

"You're reading our thoughts" said Alice.

"It's more interesting this way" said Edward.

"Yeah" said Jasper. "For you"

"What's the big deal about Jacob?" Renesmee asked. It the first time she had spoken since Edward and Bella had returned.

"He's a werewolf friend of Bella's" Emmett answered.

"Can I meet him?" Renesmee asked.

"No!" said Edward.

"Why not?" asked Bella. "She can meet Visana"

"Who's Visana?" asked Renesmee.

"Your half-sister" said Alice.

"Then I definitely want to meet her" said Renesmee.

"That's impossible" said Edward.

"Just ask Carlisle, Edward" said Jasper.

"I don't want to" said Edward.

"Then I will" said Renesmee and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is Ananai & the plot**

_Chapter Five_

_The Cullen House_

_Forks, Washington_

_ It was midnight. Bella really wanted to see Jacob. After Edward had left to visit Kate and Tanya in Denali. Kate and Tanya were friends of the Cullens and Edward had felt a need to get away from Forks. So, the day before, he had left for Denali with Emmett and Jasper, leaving behind his wife of two years, Bella, his daughter, Renesmee, his adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme and his adoptive sisters Alice and Rosalie. But another reason was was that two years ago the Volturi destroyed Irina, Kate and Tanya's sister. The three other members of the Denali coven were Eleazar, a former Voltur, Carmen, Eleazar's mate and Garrett, Kate's mate. _

_ Bella was on the railing preparing to run off to the Quileute rez when Alice came out of the house. Bella sighed. She should have known that Alice would know right after she had made her decision. Alice could see the future, but her visions were subjective. When someone changed their mind, then the future changed. _

_ "Don't do it, Bella" said Alice._

_ "Alice. I need to see Jacob" said Bella._

_ "Go" said Alice. "I'll cover for you, but just be warned, the Volturi could come after you". Bella shuddered. After her last experience with the Volturi, which had left Irina dead, Bella had no wish to have a repeat of that experience._

_ "Fine. I'll be careful" _

_ "See you later". With a nod to Bella, Alice disappeared back into the house._

_ Bella crept close to the place where Jacob, Leah and Seth had made their home. Seth was standing outside._

_ "Bella?" asked Seth._

_ "Yeah" said Bella._

_ "Let me guess" said Seth. "You want to talk to Jake and you brought dinner". Bella laughed._

_ "No. Actually I fed last night" _

_ "Okay, so no dinner. But you still want to talk to Jake". _

_ "I love how you know me". Bella flopped down in the grass beside Seth. _

_ Unlike most vampires, Bella wasn't afraid of werewolves. Well, not Jacob, Leah or Seth, who had helped her during her unplanned pregnancy with Renesmee. _

_ "Do you want me to get Jake or what?" asked Seth._

_ "Of course I want to see Jake" Bella had her eyes closed, but they all knew that, as a vampire, she couldn't sleep. Seth ducked through the tent flap._

_ In the tent, Jacob and Leah were about to transform into wolves._

_ "Jake" said Seth. Jacob looked up._

_ "What is it, Seth?" Jake asked. "I want to run with Leah"_

_ "It's Bella. She's outside she wants to talk to you" said Seth._

_ "That Cold One?" asked Leah. Leah was a lot more suspicious about the Cullens than Jacob and Seth and Seth often joked that she should go back to Sam, because she was like them more. But then something would happen that Jacob and Seth needed Leah and these things would be forgotten. _

_ "Tell her I'm coming" said Jake. Seth nodded and left._

_ "Are we running?" asked Leah._

_ "I need to talk to Bella first" said Jake._

_ "You've always loved the Cold One more than me!" Leah screamed. _

_ "Leah" said Jake._

_ "Forget it" said Leah. "I'm going on my own"_

_ Bella was leaning against a tree when Jacob and Seth came out of the tent._

_ "What was happening in there?" asked Bella._

_ "Leah doesn't like you" said Seth._

_ "That's not a first" said Bella._

_ "She hasn't liked you since you turned into a Cold One" said Jake._

_ "Not surprising really" said Seth._

_ "We were never on the best of terms, even when I was human" said Bella._

_ "True" said Jake._

_ "I can't believe that Leah takes it that hard though" said Seth._

_ "You're her brother" said Jake. "You know she better than any of us"_

_ "She became a complete stranger to me after Sam imprinted on Emily and dumped her" said Seth matter a factly. _

_ "True" said Bella. _

_ "What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Jake._

_ "Do you want me to leave?" asked Seth._

_ "No" said Bella. As Bella said it, Jacob and Seth curled up and Bella leaned against the tree, thinking about where to begin._


	7. Chapter 6

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Six

La Push Beach

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

I was behind a tree with Jacob, Leah and Seth quietly observing my mother and her family of vampires. As I watched, I saw the three boys who I now knew to be Emmett, Edward and Jasper playfully splashed water into each other's faces. The dark haired one, Emmett, aiming for the bronze haired one, Edward and hit the blonde girl, Rosalie, spun.

"Emmett!" Rosalie snapped.

"Come on, Emmett" taunted the one who had honey brown hair, Jasper. "Try and hit me". Emmett dashed after Jasper and away from the four girls standing on opposite sides. I watched the four girls for a minute. Then, the sun came out from behind the clouds. I gasped. Six of the seven people on the beach sparkled in the sunlight. I glanced at Jacob, Leah and Seth. They were taking it with in difference and kept watching the water fight. By the time I had my eyes on the fight again, Emmett was still trying to splash Edward. Then Jasper leapt on Edward's back.

"Hey!" said Edward.

"Stop it" said one of the girls. She had short black spiky hair. Her name was Alice.

"Tell Edward to go faster" said Jasper.

"You deal with it" said Bella.

"Alice?" asked Jasper.

"Not gonna happen" said Alice. I snorted. Then, Seth made a signal and since I was watching the family of vampires, I missed it. Leah tapped me on the shoulder and I followed Jacob, Leah and Seth down the slope. That was the day I first noticed the girl who looked to be the youngest girl in the group. She had the same pale, translucent skin as the rest of them and the golden vampire eyes that marked out their coven against normal vampires, the ones who suck blood from humans. Her hair was unusual though. It was long and curly like Bella's and Rosalie's, but the color was different. It was the same bronze shade as Edward's that he had gotten from his biological mother in 1901.

"Renesmee" Bella called. The bronze haired girl had wandered away from Bella, Alice and Rosalie.

"Leave her, Bella" said Rosalie, with a sneer that Emmett and Edward didn't miss.

"Don't" was all Emmett. Rosalie tossed her blonde curls into Renesmee's face, causing the younger girl to jump on Rosalie's back. Rosalie pushed Renesmee to the ground. Bella tried to get to her daughter, but Alice was quicker. She had Renesmee on her feet in one easy gait.

"Thanks" said Bella. Alice nodded to her. I watched Rosalie walking away from her family.

"Emmett, Rosalie's walking away" said Jasper warningly. Emmett ran after his wife. Edward took that moment of distraction to pelt Jasper with water. Jasper tried to get Edward back and got Alice in the face.

"Sorry". Jasper tossed the word over his shoulder at the three girls.

"I could see it coming" said Alice. Alice had the uncanny ability to see the future. But it was subjective and was always changing, so of course she knew that Jasper was going to miss Edward and get her instead.

I glanced at Jacob, Leah and Seth. Jacob beckoned to the three of us and we ambushed the Cullens. By this time Emmett and Rosalie had returned.

"Go away!" said Rosalie, the moment we were close enough.

"Stop it" said Edward.

"Who in the world are you?" asked Renesmee.

"You should answer her" said Seth. "It's rude not to"

"I'm Visana" I said, shaking my black hair out of my face. My skin showed that I wasn't a full Quileute, but the resemblance to Bella ended there.

"Renesmee" said Renesmee.

"You can call her Nessie" said Jasper.

"I'm too old for that" said Renesmee indigently.

"No you're not" said Emmett. He ruffed Renesmee's bronze hair. I had no problems seeing where it came from. The color came from Edward and the curliness came from Bella.

"Where do you live?" asked Renesmee.

"On the Quileute rez" I replied.

"La Push" Leah added.

"Who are these people?" asked Renesmee.

"My father Jacob Black and his old friends Seth and Leah Clearwater" I said. The three behind me nodded. Then Leah went off with Bella and Alice and Seth and Jacob with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. This left me and Renesmee with Rosalie.

"Can you..." Rosalie asked.

"I'll be fine, Rose" said Renesmee.

"Fine" said Rosalie and walked off into the trees.

"You're unique" I said.

"I'm half human, half vampire" said Renesmee.

"Let me guess" I said. "Bella and Edward had sex when Bella was still human"

"That's right" said Renesmee. "You?"

"Seventeen years old Edward went to visit Tanya, Kate, Garrett and Eleazar who live in Denali. Bella came down to the rez to visit Jacob, Seth and Leah. That night she and Jacob had sex. I'm half vampire, half werewolf" I leaned against a tree, looking at Renesmee.

"Are Seth and Leah werewolves too?"

"Yes. And me" I looked into Renesmee's golden eyes.

"Is it interesting on the rez?"

"I like it". I looked into the sky for a moment before looking back at Renesmee. "Then again, I've lived anywhere different"

"Were Jacob, Seth and Leah born werewolves?"

"No. They changed when Jacob was sixteen., Leah nineteen and Seth fifteen. I'm the first werewolf who's been born a werewolf in twenty-five years or something like that"

"There's another half human, half vampire in Denali. His name is Nahuel"

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, really"


	8. Chapter 7

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Seven

The Cullen House

Forks, Washington

That night, Jacob, Leah, Seth and I ate with the Cullens. Well, for the Cullens, it was more like friendly conversation. But Renesmee, Bella and Alice needed to hunt and it turned into a family affair. The only one who didn't end up going was Rosalie, and it just so happened that that was the one that I didn't like. Then again, Rosalie disliked anything that interrupted her quiet, orderly world, Bella had done and then she had run off with Rosalie's brother. Now, there were werewolves in her life and she didn't think much of that neither.

After dinner, Renesmee walked up to me. I had been standing on a rock looking out over the forest and my family, thinking about how confusing this whole thing was,

"Ananai" Renesmee whispered.

I turned. "Yes"

"Can I talk to you?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" I looked at the girl standing next to me.

"What's it like living on the rez?" Renesmee asked.

"It's nice" I replied, looking at the sky.

"Isn't Jake you're father?" asked Renesmee.

"Yeah" I looked at, like I didn't know where it was going

"Then why not call him that?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it much" I flopped on my back and looked up into the sky.

"You're not alone, Ananai" said Renesmee. "I don't call Bella and Edward 'Father' and 'Mother'"

"You don't?" I asked.

"No" Renesmee shook her head.

"Come over and meet someone" Alice called. I looked at Renesmee.

"What does she want?" I asked.

"She wants to introduce you to Carlisle and Esme" Renesmee replied.

"Okay" I sighed and pushed myself off the ground. Then I ran over to where the Cullens and werewolves were sitting. I heard rumors that vampires and werewolves were enemies, but as I ran over it didn't look like that. It looked like they had all been friends since the beginning of time.

That was the first night I slept with the Cullens. Well, not really, considering that I had inherited the 'no sleeping' trait of the Cullens from Bella. It made it very convent on patrols, being that I, unlike Jake, Leah and Seth who needed sleep, I didn't. The only one of the Cullens who I didn't like was Rosalie, but Edward had told me that Rosalie would do anything to be human again, even if it meant dying. She struggled the most with who they were. One the other hand, the others were all perfectly happy to be vampires and never die. That was another trait I'd inherited, I was immortal. But since Jake, Leah and Seth are immortal too, I've never been sure whether it was Bella or Jake who had given that particular trait to me. Most of it was easy. That night, as I sat outside with Renesmee, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, getting to know the other half of my family, a sudden ripple raced through the others. I looked at Emmett.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Alice is having a vision" said Jasper.

"About what?" I asked.

"Nomads" Alice whispered.

"Alice?" Emmett asked, looking at his adopted sister.

"Get Carlisle" said Jasper.

"Come on, Ananai, Renesmee" said Emmett. Renesmee was frozen in her side between me and Jasper. I grabbed her hand and ran after Emmett.

When we were in sight of the others in our group, Emmett raced ahead, gliding to a stop in front of Carlisle. I looked Jake, Leah, Seth, Edward and Bella. They looked at us in shock, Edward took one look at Emmett.

"Alice" said Edward.

"Yes" said Emmett.

"Edward?" asked Esme.

"It's Alice" said Emmett. "She had a vision about nomads"

"Get her back here" said Carlisle. "Everyone, come inside"

"Visana, Renesmee" said Seth.

"No" said Renesmee.

"Nessie" said Jake. Renesmee ran to Jake. I followed behind them with Seth and Leah.

"What happened?" asked Leah.

"I was with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Renesmee" I said. "Alice had a vision about nomads. Jasper told us to get Carlisle"

"So you don't know anything?" asked Seth.

"No. She was still having the vision when Jasper sent us to get Carlisle" I replied.

We were sitting in a room in the Cullen's house when Alice and Jasper walked into the room.

"Alice" said Carlisle.

"I was wrong" said Alice. "It's not nomads. Well it is, but it's not like I thought. I think nomads are going to attack the Denali coven, just like they did to us when James got killed"

"We need to go there" said Jasper.

"Think Jasper" said Emmett.

"Where's Rosalie?" asked Esme.

"That doesn't matter, Esme" said Edward. "The Denali coven is in trouble and we have to go"

"Do you need us?" Jake asked,

"Yes" said Alice. "We do"

"How much time?" asked Carlisle.

"Three days" said Alice.

"Good. We have time" said Edward.

"Not much" said Seth.

"We can do this" said Emmett. "We've done it before"

"Go back to the rez and spread the word" said Jake. Seth nodded and he and Leah swept out the door, transforming into wolves as they went.

I turned away from Seth and Leah, who were jumping out of one of the windows. Jasper shut it, then made sure that they were transformed before turning back to the rest of us.

"We should start preparing now" said Carlisle.

"I'll get a message to them" said Edward.

"Tell them we're coming and nomads are trying to find them" said Alice. Edward nodded and he and Bella left the room. I glanced at Renesmee. She looked back at me. She understood that Bella and Edward had to do whatever they could to help the Denalis, whoever they were.

"Alice?" I asked. Alice turned to me.

"What?" she asked.

"Who are the Denalis?" I asked.

"I'll tell her" said Emmett. "You go on with Jasper". Alice nodded and she Jasper leapt up the window.

"So?" I asked. I turned to Emmett.

"The Denalis are another coven" said Emmett. "They're like ours in the way that they only drink animal blood. We're friendly with them"

I nodded, before turning back to Renesmee and beginning our conversation again. I hadn't noticed but Jake had gone with Edward and Bella, so that by the next time I looked around, Renesmee and I were the only people in the room. Everyone else had gone to prepare to help the Denali coven deal with their unwanted vampires. As I looked around, I saw Alice and Jasper return.

"What happened" Renesmee demanded.

"They're not nomads. It's the Volturi" said Alice. I looked at Jasper for an explanation.

"They're the closest thing our kind has to royalty. They usually live in Volterra, Italy, but it seems that they have decided to visit the Denali coven. It's not a good sign, the last time the Volturi showed up here, Kate and Tanya's sister, Irina died" said Jasper.

"It's bad, Jazz" Alice whispered. "They want Eleazar to come back to them"

"We'll stop them, Alice" said Jasper.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked in a whisper.

"Of course I'm sure" said Jasper. At that moment Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmett. Jake, Leah and Seth returned.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"It's not nomads" said Jasper.

"Then what is it?" Jake asked.

"It's the Volturi" said Alice.

"That's worse than James" said Edward.

"I know" said Alice.

"We're leaving right now" said Emmett, taking control of the situation.

I looked at Emmett in amazement. I had never seen Emmett take control like that before. Carlisle, yes, Jasper, yes, Jake, yes, even Seth, young as he was. No one else was as surprised as I, so I guessed that Emmett had taken control like this before.

"Where are we going?" asked Bella.

"To Italy" said Jasper.


	9. Chapter 8

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Eight

La Push

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

I really wanted to go to Italy with the Cullens, but I didn't say anything about it. I stayed quiet until Jake, Seth and Leah started talking about it a week later. When I walked in the room they were debating whether to help the Cullens and the Denalis. For me, there was no competition. If they would allow me to go, I was going to go.

"Why can't we tell them we'll do it?" Leah asked.

"Leah, we haven't had anything to do with Sam's pack for nineteen years" said Jake.

"Can't you ask Quil and Embry if..." Seth trailed off.

"Seth, I haven't talked to any one in Sam's pack for nineteen years" said Jake.

"Maybe that should change" said Seth.

"I thought you thought Sam was a terrible leader" said Leah.

"He is" said Seth. "But..."

"Dude, pick a side" Jake snapped and walked off.

"Seth" said Leah.

"I know, I know" Seth walked off.

"Visana" said Leah. "I know you're nearby. I want to speak you" Leah called. I sighed and stepped out from behind a tree.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about leaving" said Leah.

"No" I said.

"You'll have Seth and Jake"

"You've been a part of my life for so long"

"I know"

"Are you really going to leave"

"I don't know"

"Who are 'Quil' and 'Embry' and what's 'Sam's pack'"

"You never heard the story?"

"No"

"Well, when your father, Seth and I all turned into werewolves, there were more. They still exist as far as we know. Their leader is Sam. Quil and Embry were your father's closest friends all throughout childhood, but when the werewolves came back, they weren't close anymore. Then, your father found out that Sam was alpha, just because he was older, but it was his position by blood"

"Oh my god" I breathed.

"I know" said Leah. "Soon after, Sam and your father had a fight. In the end, your father and soon after me and Seth left the pack. Now, there are to packs. There's Sam's pack, which was the original one and the one that you joined when you became a werewolf. At first it was just Sam, then Paul and Jared changed. Embry was the first of Jake's friends to change, he was next and Quil was last. We don't know why Quil was last or why I didn't change at sixteen, by age I'm Sam's age, but I'm also the first female werewolf and we don't know the reason for that either. There are so many mysteries in our world. Even Sam might not know the answers to them all, there are so many"

"So what are we going to do. I mean, I want to help the Cullens"

"We will, Visana. We're going over there later today.

The Cullen House

Forks Washington

By the time Jake, Seth, Leah and I arrived at the Cullens, they had already made the decision to go to Alaska, get the Denalis and then together we would get on a plane, go to Italy and tell the Volturi that they had no right to come to Denali neither the Denali or the Cullens had done anything wrong.

"Carlisle" said Alice. "If we're going to get the Denali and meet with the Volturi in Volterra, we have to leave now!"

"How soon?" Emmett asked.

"As soon as we can get the werewolves here" said Alice.

"I'll go with Renesmee" said Edward.

"We'll come with you" said Jasper. Emmett nodded.

"Fine. Just hurry" said Alice.

The moment Jake, Seth, Leah and I walked in the door followed by Renesmee, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, we were handed bags and we were ready to leave, Each of the Cullens had a car. We split. Leah and I went with Alice, Renesmee and Jasper in Alice's Porsche. Jake and Seth went Edward, Bella and Emmett in Edward's Volvo and Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie went in Carlisle's car.

At a stop, Carlisle called the Denalis.

"Tanya?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Eleazar" said the voice on the other end.

"Get Tanya" said Carlisle.

"Okay" said Eleazar.

"Carlisle, what is it?" asked Tanya.

"We're coming to get you and then we're all going to the Volturi together"

"We'd better warn you" said Emmett, taking the phone from Carlisle. "We have werewolves with us"

"Who is this?" asked Tanya.

"Emmett" said Emmett.

"Werewolves..." said Tanya. Jake sighed and took the phone from Emmett.

"We're not going to kill you and it's only four of us" said Jake.

"Fine" said Tanya. That's when Jake heard the click. Tanya had hung up. Jake handed the phone back to Carlisle.

"What are we going to do?" asked Seth.

"We're going to Italy" said Jasper.

"Without the Denali" Alice added.

"We can do this" said Emmett.

"We've done it before" said Edward.

"And we can do it again" said Renesmee.


	10. Chapter 9

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Nine

The Woods

Denali, Alaska

In Alaska, Tanya was on the phone and Kate, Garrett and Eleazar were planning on how to keep Eleazar away from the Volturi. Then Tanya hung up.

"What happened?" Garrett asked.

"They have werewolves" said Tanya.

"What?" said Kate.

"You what I'm talking about, Kate" said Tanya.

"It's okay" said Eleazar.

"No, Eleazar" said Garrett "It's not"

"What do you mean?" Eleazar asked.

"Alice Cullen had a vision of the Volturi coming to get you" said Tanya.

"We let it happen, Eleazar" said Garrett.

"Thanks" said Eleazar.

"Are we going to the Cullens?" asked Garrett.

"No" said Kate. "We're staying right here"

"It wouldn't do us any good" said Tanya. "Their coming here and then we're going to the Volturi"

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm going in that hall again and facing Aro, Marcus and Caius" said Eleazar.

"We won't let them have, Eleazar" said Garrett. "Do I have to throw you down a mountain?"

"No" said Eleazar.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Tanya.

"I'm coming" said Eleazar.

"Good" said Garrett.

"Come on" said Tanya. "We have to hurry"

As Tanya, Kate, Garrett and Eleazar ran through the trees, towards Forks, Washington, no one spoke. They were all too afraid of what would happen if the Volturi got their hands on Eleazar. Eleazar had been a powerful member of the Volturi from where he had finally escaped and joined Tanya, Kate and Garrett. He had been part of the group who had come to the Cullens rescue nineteen years ago and had watched as the Volturi had destroyed Kate and Tanya's sister, Irina. Since then, they had gone to visit the Cullens many times, but the only visit they had had from the Cullens was when Edward came to visit them, when Garrett called him in a panic and Edward had abandoned his family, his new wife, Bella and his half-human, half-vampire child, Renesmee and come up to Denali to help Garrett and Eleazar with Kate and Tanya as they struggled with the death of Irina. Even now, Garrett was closer to Edward and Eleazar was closer to Jasper. They hadn't thought to call the Cullens and get there by car, but they had gotten down to Forks nineteen years ago and they could do it again.

What Tanya, Kate Garrett and Eleazar didn't know was that the Cullens were leaving for Volterra to speak to the Volturi on their behalf. And the fifth member of their coven, Carmen, didn't know anything. She was in forest, hunting, and in the excitement they had forgotten to tell her that they were going to Washington to see the Cullens.

Carmen shook pieces of long, dark hair out of her eyes. Then she saw a group of four people running towards her in the forest. As they came closer she noticed that they all had white skin. Two of the group were girls the other two were boys. They all looked like they were related. Both the girls had long blonde hair, as did one of the boys, but the other one had dark hair, nearly the color Carmen's. As she looked through the trees she realized that the rest of her coven was coming at her. One of the girls and the boy with the blonde hair were in front with the other girl and boy trailing slightly behind him.

"It's Carmen, Tanya" the boy in front called. Carmen knew that voice. It belonged to the newest member of their coven, Garrett. The girl who was with him was Kate. The two behind them were Tanya, the leader, and mate, Eleazar.

"Where are you going?" Carmen asked.

"To see the Cullens" said Eleazar.

"Why?" asked Carmen.

"Tanya got a call from Carlisle" said Garrett.

"The Volturi are coming" said Eleazar. Carmen looked at her friends. Eleazar was by her side in a moment, Tanya, coming up into the line with Kate and Garrett.

"What do me have that they don't?" Carmen asked.

"Me" said Eleazar.

"What do you mean?" asked Carmen. "I don't understand"

"You know how I used to be part of Volturi Guard?" Eleazar asked.

"Yeah" said Carmen.

"I worked in a tight-knit group. It was me, Demetri, Jane and Alec. When I left, Demetri wouldn't say anything. It was Jane and Alec who told Aro, Caius and Marcus. Now it seems that they want me to come back and resume my old role". Carmen looked at Eleazar.

"So, we're going to the Cullens?" Carmen asked.

"Carlisle will know what to do, Carmen" said Kate.

"Trust us, Carmen" said Tanya. "We know what we're doing"

"We won't let Eleazar have the same fate as Sasha, Vasili and Irina" said Garrett. The mention of Irina, sent shivers up and down Tanya's spine. Even now, nineteen years later, Tanya still felt bad about what had happened to her other sister, Irina. She had given mistaken information to the Volturi and they had destroyed her.

"I'm coming" said Carmen. Tanya nodded once in consent and then started running, Kate and Garrett close behind her.

"I'm sorry, Carmen" said Eleazar.

"It's not you're fault, Eleazar" said Carmen. "Now, let's get to Forks as fast as possible. Eleazar and together, as if they were one Carmen and Eleazar ran after Tanya, Kate and Garrett.


	11. Chapter 10

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Ten

The Cullen House

Forks, Washington

Carlisle and Edward were just finishing the packing when Alice and Jasper walked in followed by Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar.

"Carlisle" Tanya started.

"I know, Tanya" said Carlisle.

"Let's get into the house" said Jasper suggested. Carlisle nodded.

"It's going to be okay, Carmen" said Eleazar.

"You don't really know that do you?" asked Garrett. As Tanya, Kate, and Carmen went ahead to walk with Alice and Jasper.

"No I don't, Garrett" said Eleazar, leaning lightly against a wall.

"Then why were you saying those things"

"She's already worrying her head off. I don't want her to worry anymore than she has too"

"You really think that's best?"

"I'll tell her the truth tonight, once Jasper has calmed her down. Garrett smiled. He knew of Jasper's strange gift. Jasper could manipulate the emotions of others around him, which at times like this, could be pretty useful.

"So wait" said Carmen "Let me get this straight. Alice saw the Volturi coming for us and now we're all going to Volterra to try to deal with them?"

"I never said it was going to be easy or simple" said Eleazar.

"Eleazar" said Jasper. "Come on, we need to work on a training program"

"Why us?" Eleazar asked.

"Because if there are newborns in the area we can deal with them..." Eleazar suddenly remembered what had happened nineteen years ago. There had been a whole bunch of newborns in Seattle, led by a nomad named Victoria, who had attacked the Cullens. Carlisle had called Tanya to see if they could help and everyone had been for helping the Cullens. Everyone except Irina. Irina had found that there were going to be werewolves there and she believed that they were the same ones who had killed her mate, Laurent a few months ago. So the Denalis had abandoned the Cullens, but as it turned out, nothing really bad happened.

"And if the Volturi come I can deal with them" said Eleazar.

"Right" said Jasper. "So what we need to do is, is that Eleazar has to do is tell everyone else anything you can about the Volturi and their habits.

"It was a long time ago" said Eleazar

"Eleazar, you're our best chance" said Jasper.

"What about Bella's gift?" asked Eleazar.

"It's..."Edward started.

"I can use it" said Bella.

"Bella" said Edward.

"Edward, you have to let me try" said Bella.

"I've seen her helping us in the coming battle, Edward" said Alice.

Garrett was leaning against a wall. He looked around at the groups. Eleazar and Jasper were in a corner having a discussion of tactics, Edward, Alice, Bella and Emmett were having a conversation about whether Bella should be involved. Esme and Rosalie were removed from the rest and Renesmee was outside with Jacob. Tanya and Kate were talking Carlisle.

"Who have you seen coming?" Emmett asked.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus..." Alice trailed off.

"And Jane, Alec and Demetri" Emmett looked up. Somehow Jasper, Eleazar and Garrett had appeared behind Edward and Alice.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Because I used to be in that section of the Guard. You know their talents. Mine was important. Caius was the one who found me. I was taken into the Volturi against my will" said Eleazar.

"You never said that before" said Garrett.

"Because I don't like to talk about it" said Eleazar.

"I know" said Jasper. "But we'll need you. They're coming to destroy you, Tanya, Kate and Garrett"

"What's going on?" Kate and Tanya had glided over.

Within a few moments, the entire group was around Garrett, Eleazar, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Bella. Even Jacob, Seth, Leah and Renesmee had come in. I stood on the outside of the circle near Renesmee, who was having a whispered conversation with Leah and Seth. Jacob was looking at the three of them like they were deer and he was a hungry vampire.

"Eleazar" said Jasper. "I know you don't like to talk about the Volturi, but we need to know what you think Aro, Caius and Marcus are up to.

"But if you really don't talk about it, we'll forgive you" said Alice.

"No" said Eleazar. "It's fine"

"Tell everything you can" said Carlisle.

"They're only bringing Jane, Alec and Demetri because they're the ones with the best powers. The wives will be staying with Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Santiago and Heidi" said Eleazar.

"What about Renata?" Edward asked.

"Staying" Eleazar replied

"But isn't she...?" Tanya trailed off.

"Yes. She follows Aro around Volterra and she came last time, but she's upset Aro for some reason and Caius has ordered her to stay behind to protect his and Aro's wives. They haven't said the word 'Didyme' in three hundred years.

"Do you know why?" asked Kate.

"Because she was Marcus' wife and was with Marcus when he found Felix and Demetri" said Eleazar.

"When are we leaving?" Carmen asked.

"As soon as possible" said Carlisle.

"Now" said Alice. "The Volturi will be coming in a week. We need to get to Volterra before then. We have to leave now"

"But Demetri..." said Rosalie.

"If we leave now, he won't have much time to warn the others" said Eleazar.

"You know best, Eleazar" said Carlisle.

I stood in a corner with Jacob, Leah, Seth and Renesmee. We watched as the vampires continued their conversations. Then Kate raised her head, her white-blonde hair falling away from her face.

"Why are they here?" Kate asked. "They killed Laurent!"

"We were trying to protect Bella" Jacob snapped.

"Jake..." said Seth. "Calm down"

"Get out!" Kate screamed.

"Kate" Carlisle said firmly.

"Stop it" said Jasper. Emmett grabbed Kate.

"Their here to help us" said Emmett.

"Do you want to leave, Kate?" Tanya asked.

"Yes" said Kate.

"Go" said Jasper. "No one's making you stay"

"No, no, no" said Alice. Everyone looked at her and Jasper was across the room in a moment.

"Alice, what is it?" asked Jasper.

"The Volturi" Alice whispered. "They're coming tomorrow"

"What? No" said Emmett.

"Calm down" said Jasper.

"Tell us everything" said Carlisle.

"Their coming for Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett tomorrow"

"Should we return to Denali?" Carmen asked.

"No" said Jasper. "They'll only follow you there"

"You'll stay here" said Esme. "It's no problem. Really"

"So what do we do now?" Garrett asked. Everyone turned to looked at Jasper and Eleazar.

"We have to leave right now" said Eleazar.


	12. Chapter 11

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Eleven

Vulturi Castle

Volterra, Italy

_"What can you smell?" Caius demanded._

_ "Nothing" said Demetri._

_ "Liar" said Caius. I'm taking you to Aro and Marcus. Caius grabbed Demetri and strode into the throne room._

_ "What is it, Caius?" asked Aro._

_ "He smells nothing" said Caius throwing Demetri down at Aro's feet._

_ "Aro please" said Demetri._

_ "You know that doesn't work" said a male voice behind him. Demetri turned, Jane and Alec were standing there. It was Alec who had spoken._

_ "I know that Alec" said Demetri._

_ "Quiet" said Marcus._

_ "Say it, Aro" said Caius._

_ "You are coming with us to deal with the Denali" said Aro._

_ "What?" said Marcus._

_ "Don't question me, brother" said Aro. _

_ "Is it true?" Jane asked._

_ "Is what true" asked Demetri, as Caius pulled him up again._

_ "That you can't smell anything accept vampires in the castle?" Alec asked._

_ "Yes. For now" said Demetri._

_ "For now?" Caius asked._

_ "Yes" said Jane. "That's what he said"_

The Cullen House

Forks, Washington

It was three in the morning. Alice broke from her trance.

"JAZZ!" Alice screamed. Jasper came into the room.

"What is it?" asked Jasper.

"I just saw how they decided Demetri would come"

"Tell me"

"Caius was angry and he wanted Aro to punish Demetri, but instead Aro told him that he could come with them. So now It's Aro and Demetri against Caius, Marcus, Alec and Jane"

"The Volturi's splitting?"

"No. But their not getting along right now"

"Come on. We're telling the others.

Jasper rushed out of his and Alice's room and was halfway down the stairs before Alice had come out of his room. Everyone has separated. Jacob, Seth, Leah and I had gone outside and the Denali and the rest of the Cullens were in the living room, talking. Alice and Jasper walked in. Edward glanced at Alice and Jasper and nodded. Alice sighed, knowing that Edward had read their minds.

"Edward" Jasper groaned.

"Sorry, Jazz" said Edward. "It's not exactly I can read everyone's mind in this room, plus Jacob, Seth, Leah and Ananai"

"It's Visana" Leah howled from outside, as Seth sighed from by the open door at his sister's vehemence towards the vampires.

Unlike Leah, Seth had taken an immediate liking to them the moment he had first met them nineteen years old and he and Edward were pretty good friends by this time, but they both knew, that it wouldn't last forever. Well, it would last until Seth died. Werewolves only had their aging slowed, while Edward would live forever.

The moment Alice and Jasper told the others what Alice had seen, Renesmee was sent to get me and Jake.

"Nessie, what is it?" Jake asked.

"Alice had a vision" said Nessie. "It told her how Demetri was told he was going on the trip to destroy the Denali"

"Why are we needed" I asked.

"I don't know" said Nessie. Jake nodded and followed Nessie into the house and I followed them, thinking about what was happening to my world. The world I had known, had been flipped upside down and now everything was happening in a different way. But something good was coming out of this. I was getting to spend time with my mother, something that I had never been given the chance to do before now. Then my mind to turned to Sam's pack. Which included Jake's oldest friends Embry and Quil along with Paul, Jared and Sam, the Alpha. Sam. The one who had forced Jake away and then had told Seth and Leah lies and forced them to escape too. I was finally understanding what was going on and that I was about to meet the ruling family of vampires. I was about to go to Italy to help stop vampires to killing five of their own.

"We're leaving!" Jasper called from inside.

"Come on, Leah" said Jacob.

"Leah" I said. "I know you don't like the Cullens..."

"Don't" said Leah. "I'm coming"

Leah was the one person in the wolf pack to didn't along with the Cullens. Jacob had been in love with Bella when she was a human, Seth idolized Jacob and didn't mind the Cullens and as for me, the Cullens were my family. My very extended family, but they were family. With a sigh, Leah followed us into the Cullen's house.

The Cullens house, normally so clean, was disarray from the packing. Eleazar and Jasper had spent two hours figuring out what everyone needed to bring, then everyone had to find the stuff. Eleazar and Jasper were not only packing their own things, they were also packing Alice's because at the moment Alice was trying to figure out what the Volturi's next move was going to be.

"I know it" said Alice. "They're about to leave"

"We're not ready" said Eleazar.

"What we need we can buy in Italy" said Jasper.

"Fine" said Eleazar. "Let's go"

Volturi Castle

Volterra, Italy

We followed Eleazar and Jasper as they led us into a room. A clearly Italian human girl was seated at a desk.

"Names" said the girl.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Ananai and Renesmee here to speak to Aro, Caius and Marcus" said Jasper.

"Go in" said the girl. Our group breezed past her and on through the Volturi castle following Eleazar and Jasper.

"They're coming" said Demetri. Caius raised his head.

"Jane, Alec, go meet them" ordered Aro. Jane and Alec nodded

to Aro and swept out of the private room and into the throne room. Marcus was the only one in there. Caius and Aro had been in another room with their wives, Demetri, Jane and Alec. Jane and Alec took their places on either side of Marcus as the doors crashed open. Alec's mouth dropped open in surprise. Seeing Jasper at the front of the column with Alice, Edward, Emmett and Bella wasn't surprising it was seeing Eleazar and Garrett on Jasper's other side with Carmen, Tanya and Kate behind him and the rest of the Cullens behind them.

"Eleazar?" Alec asked.

"Alec" said Eleazar coldly.

"Have you returned to us?" asked Aro as he appeared followed by Caius and Demetri.

"No" said Eleazar. "I am here with my friends"

"You're not coming back?" Alec asked.

"No" said Eleazar.

"We're sorry" said Caius.

"Come back" said Demetri.

"No" said Eleazar.

"Yes" said Aro.

"No" said Jasper.

"Come back" said Jane.

"I'm staying with my friends" said Eleazar. "I didn't come of my own free will. You took me here. I was never happy. But I've found happiness in Carmen and the Denalis" We stood there watching as Eleazar confronted his former masters. Then he stared into Jane's eyes. The pain. The terror. The fear. Everything about that night came rushing back and took over his mind.

_ Eleazar looked up into the inky blue-black sky. It was dark. He was staring at the church in the main square in Volterra. He knew what was inside. The Volturi. The most powerful vampires in the world. The ones who made the laws and threw consequences right and left when something went wrong. Then five people came out. They were Volturi. The three in the center he was sure were Aro, Caius and Marcus. The three vampire brothers who had founded it. Once there had been fourth called 'Stregone Benefice'. _

_ "Join us Eleazar" said Aro._

_ "No" said Eleazar firmly._

_ "Jane. Alec" said Aro._

_ "Of course" said Alec and Jane in unison. Then, Jane and Alec stared into Eleazar's eyes and Eleazar felt both their gifts descend on him at once. Eleazar screamed from the pain. _

_ "If you join us" said Aro. "The pain will stop. If you, don't it will continue"_

_ "I will join you" said Eleazar through the pain._

_ "Good" said Aro. Then nodded at Jane and Alec. And as suddenly as it had started, the pain left Eleazar's body._

"Eleazar!" Jasper's voice snapped through Eleazar's memory. Eleazar came back to reality and ripped his gaze away from Jane's red eyes. "What happened?"

"Remind me not to look Jane in face again" Eleazar whispered. Jasper nodded.

"Come back to us, Eleazar" said Caius.

"I said no" said Eleazar.

"Why..." Marcus started to say something.

"He said no" Jasper interrupted Marcus.

"Jasper!" said Aro sharply.

"I don't care" said Jasper.

"Jasper..." said Edward. Edward tried to hold Jasper back. Jasper forced Edward away and stepped away from the group, so he was standing Eleazar in front of Aro.

"Don't anger them" said Emmett. Jasper nodded and stared straight into Aro's red eyes.

"Jane" said Aro.

"No" said Edward. Before anyone could stop him, Edward had sprang to Jasper and Eleazar's defense.

"Are you going to join us, Edward?" Caius asked.

"No and I'd be crazy to" snapped Edward.

"Edward, please" said Bella.

"Bella, let me" said Edward.

"Join us, both of you" said Aro.

"All of you with a power may" Caius added.

"They won't be" said Edward.

"And how..." Marcus trailed off. "Oh yes, you can read minds. A wondrous gift. How could I forget?"

"Why are you here?" Aro asked.

"Are you going to attack us?" asked Garrett.

"Who are you?" Caius asked.

"I'm Garrett. I used to be an American nomad. I drank the blood of humans like you, Caius. I never broke your laws. Then, seventeen years ago, I met Kate and everything changed. I drink animal blood now and I live with Kate, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen in Denali, Alaska" The Volturi looked at Garrett for a long moment after he had made a quick recap of the last seventeen years.

"Jane, Alec" said Caius.

"Of course" said Alec. Jane and Alec slid smoothly forward and attacked Garrett. Garrett fell to the floor.

"Garrett!" Kate screamed.

"It's going to be all right, Kate" said Carmen.

"No, it's not!" said Kate. "They're going to torture him until they die" Edward dove into Aro's mind before Aro realized what was going on, but he was too late, by the time Aro forced Edward out of his head, Edward knew that Aro was not going to have Jane and Alec torture Garrett until he died.

"He's not going to die, Kate" said Edward.

"Thanks" Kate whispered. Edward nodded and turned back to front watching as Jane and Alec tortured Garrett.

"Stop" said Aro. Kate relaxed in Tanya's hold and Tanya let go of her sister. Garrett stood and went back to join Edward, Jasper and Eleazar in the front line.

"How are you?" Edward asked.

"Really, really angry" Garrett whispered back.

"Me too" Jasper whispered.

"I hate them" Eleazar whispered.

"Don't let Aro hear you say that" Jasper whispered. Eleazar nodded.

"Why are you here?" Aro asked.

"To stop you from attacking us" said Eleazar.

"Why would we do that?" Caius asked.

"I had a vision of it happening" said Alice coming up from behind Jasper.

"Alice" Aro whispered.

"Get your hands off my sister" Emmett hissed.

"Emmett" said Edward. Emmett nodded and went back to Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

"Come join us" said Caius.

"I refuse again" said Alice.

"But your talent..." Aro trailed off.

"I can use my talent to stop you from attacking my family. That's more rewarding to me than anything. I don't want to use my gift for evil. I'm not going to betray them. I'm staying with them and nothing you say or do is going to make me change my mind" said Alice.

"You've said that all before" said Caius.

"And yet, you ask me again" Alice replied.

"It's really your fault" I said.

"Ananai" said Carlisle.

"Who are you?" asked Aro.

"Ananai Visana Cullen Black" I replied. "The daughter of Bella Swan, a vampire and Jacob Black, a werewolf"

"That's impossible" Caius whispered.

"No it's not" said Jacob.

"And how do you know this?" Aro asked.

"Because I am Jacob Black, her father" said Jacob.

"You...you..." Marcus struggled to find the words.

"Yes" said Jacob, his voice a whisper. "I had sex with a vampire"

"Everyone here knows that this is the truth" I said.

"What do you want to say?" Caius asked.

"That Eleazar shouldn't be forced to join you again. You did it once and it almost ruined him. He doesn't want to go through that again. Marcus" I signaled out the most quiet of the Volturi leaders.

"Yes?" asked Marcus.

"You know what it feels like to have your soul mate ripped from you. Tell that to Aro and Caius. That's what it would be like for Carmen if you forced Eleazar to join you again"

"Aro, Caius, this girl makes sense" said Marcus.

"She does?" Caius asked, it was apparent that Marcus was the only one that had actually understood what I said.

"Yes, she does. I wouldn't want to put Eleazar or Carmen through what I went through when Didyme died. What I'm asking is that we don't attack the Denali coven" said Marcus.

"Is this really what you want?" Aro asked.

"Yes" said Marcus.

"Then Eleazar we will let you go" said Aro.

"Thank-you" said Eleazar.

"What about your attack on Denali?" I asked.

"We were going to attack Denali to get Eleazar back" said Caius. "You have accomplished two things with those words you just spoke to Marcus"

"You're letting go?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. No get out before I change my mind" said Aro.

"Of course" said Jasper.

"We're leaving, Carlisle" said Edward.

A Square

Volterra, Italy

For a long moment we stood in the square, out of sunlight. We just stood there thinking about what had happened. I don't think any of us where quite grounded. I know I definitely wasn't. Everyone was quite surprised at how I had handled my first meeting with the Volturi. Eleazar and Jasper said that they wanted me to join the Cullens permanently, but I didn't know what would happen when we got back to Washington. I just sort of wanted to go back to La Push with occasional visits to the Cullens.

The Cullens had been extremely welcoming, but I knew that I would be more at home in La Push and on the beach than I could ever be in the large, sprawling white house deep in the woods with the long, curling driveway. I knew that Jacob, Leah and Seth were very surprised at what I had done. They had returned home to Washington the moment they could escape, but they had given me permission to return with Cullens.

The Cullens and the Denalis stood in a group, out of the sunlight. I stood with Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and Eleazar. The rest of the Denalis were in a deep conversation with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie about what had just happened. Occasionally I caught the name of some vampire or other that had been there nineteen years ago when the Volturi had come to destroy the Cullens because of Renesmee. Renesmee, as much as she loved the Cullens, had wanted to spend some alone time with her soul mate. Not long after Renesmee had been born, Jacob had imprinted on her and now they were bounded together for life. Renesmee had returned to Washington with Jacob, Leah and Seth. Leah wasn't; too keen on Renesmee but Jacob and Seth liked her, and tell you the truth, we could al tell that Renesmee was growing on Leah.

This trip had benefited us in more ways that what I had accomplished with the Vulturi one of them was that Leah and Renesmee had finally started to get along and through Renesmee, Leah started to get along with the Cullens which a was surprise to everyone, considering how much she had hated them in the beginning.


	13. Chapter 12

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Twelve

The Cullen House

Forks, Washington

When we returned home, Jacob, Leah, Seth and Renesmee met us at the Cullen's house. We were all surprised to see that Leah gotten into the house. They were technically breaking the treaty, but that didn't matter anymore. That more applied to Sam's pack. Then, as we were hugging and Jacob, Seth, Leah and Renesmee were welcoming us home, two wolves bounded out of the forest. One was chocolate brown and the other was grey with dark spots. I looked at them. Then Jacob, Seth and Leah ran down the steps to greet them. Then I remembered these were Jacob's best friends Quil Ateara and Embry Call. They transformed back.

"Visana" said Embry.

"Hey Embry" I replied.

"Where were you guys?" Quil asked.

"In Volterra" said Leah.

"Alpha?" Quil asked, turning to Jacob.

"She's right" said Jacob.

"Why were you there?" Embry asked.

"Trying to stop me from getting put back in the Volturi. It's really thanks to Ananai I survived" said Eleazar.

"Thanks" I said, glaring at Eleazar.

"Come on, Eleazar, give Ananai some peace" said Jasper.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" said Jasper and steered Eleazar into the house.

"How was Volterra?" Embry asked.

"It was okay" said Seth.

"I think I can actually get along with the Cullens now" said Leah.

"Did you fall in Volterra?" Embry asked.

"No" said Leah.

"I think we all got a very different take on things from this trip" said Seth.

"That's for sure" said Leah.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Jacob.

"Are we allowed?" Embry asked.

"I'll ask them" I said. I walked over to the door. Jasper saw me through the glass and came over.

"What is it, Ananai?" Jasper asked.

"Can the werewolves come in?" I asked.

"Sure" said Jasper.

"Thanks" I said.

"You saved Eleazar. Thanks." said Jasper and went back inside.

"You can come in" I called.

"All right!" Embry and Quil screamed together. Shaking my head over Embry and Quil's behavior I followed Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil into the house, Jacob right behind me.

We were telling Embry and Quil about what had happened in Volterra. They were amazed at what I had done and even more amazed at what had happened to Leah. She was busy talking to Alice, Carmen and Eleazar.

"She changed" said Embry.

"I know" said Jacob. "It's amazing"

"I didn't think that would ever happen" said Quil.

Unlike everyone else who was happy to be home, I wanted to be outside in the forest running with my pack. I didn't want to be with vampires anymore today. I was lying on my back, looking up at the stars.

"Ananai" I looked. It was Renesmee. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure" I said. Renesmee took a seat on the ground next to me.

"You were amazing in Volterra"

"I don't know what I was doing"

"Yes you did"

"I just wanted to save Eleazar"

"And you did. Ananai, you have a gift for dealing with the Volturi. We..."

"You want me to join your coven"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ananai..."

"No. Please Nessie" I lay back down on the ground. "You have no idea how weird it is to be called 'Ananai'. Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil all call me 'Visana'.

"What's your full name?"

"You mean the name Bella and Jacob gave to me?"

"Yes"

"There's a story"

"I want to hear it"

"Bella wanted my name to be Ananai, Jacob wanted to name me Visana. They also both wanted their last names involved. Charlie doesn't know I exist. Charlie was Bella's human father. He knew about Renesmee or Nessie as everyone called her, but Bella and Jacob had chosen to keep me a secret from him. They thought that one supernatural grandchild was enough for Charlie to deal with. My full name is Ananai Visana Black Cullen. The Culens call me Ananai Cullen, the werewolves call me Visana Black" Renesmee looked at me for a long moment. I looked into her eyes.

"Nessie! Are you out there?" I heard Jacob's voice.

"We're outside, Jake" Renesmee called. Jacob came out of the house and looked at me and Renesmee sprawled on our backs on the ground.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"We were talking about my name" I replied.

"I like your name, Visana" Renesmee whispered. I smiled.

"Why are you calling me Visana?" I asked.

"Because, someday, one day, I'm going to be part of your pack" Renesmee answered.

"How?" I asked.

"Because after she was born, I imprinted on her" Jacob replied. I knew how imprinting worked but I hadn't known that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee.

"I don't mind at all" said Renesmee.

"Good" said Jacob and kissed Renesmee. I smiled and went back to watching the stars as Jacob and Renesmee's voices lulled into the background and I focused on my own thoughts. Going to the Volturi had certainly given me a lot to think about.


	14. Chapter 13

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Thirteen

La Push Beach

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

We had gone back to La Push. When we returned Sam, Paul and Jared were there.

"What are you doing here?" Embry asked.

"Its common territory anyone except the Cullens is welcome aren't they?" Jared asked.

"Just leave us alone" Jacob snapped, glaring at Sam.

"Don't worry, Jacob" said Sam. "We'll keep out of your way"

"Come on" said Jacob. Jacob led us further down the beach, away from Sam, Paul and Jared.

"Let me guess" I whispered to Seth and Leah. "That's Sam, Paul and Jared"

"You guessed it" said Leah.

"Do they still hate each other?" I asked.

"Not any more" said Quil from behind us where he was walking with Embry. I glanced over my shoulder, looking back at Sam, Paul and Jared. I guessed that Collin and Brady, and the other members of Sam's pack weren't far away. "They're starting to get along"

"I hated being their messenger" said Embry.

"What?" I asked.

"When me and Sam weren't speaking Embry and Quil were our messengers, finally, they quit Sam's pack and joined us" said Jacob.

"It was hell" Embry stated firmly.

"It was that bad?" Seth asked.

"Yes" said Embry.

"Sorry about that" said Jacob.

"It's fine, Jake" said Quil.

"Thanks" said Jacob.

I looked at my friends. I had never gotten along with Embry and Quil as well as Jacob or even Seth and Leah. But when we returned from Volterra everything clicked and we were one big happy family that were secretly werewolves. There were some things that we kept and always would keep from Embry and Quil, but as we sat on the beach, Seth, Leah, Jacob and I told Embry and Quil a large part about want had happened in Volterra.

The Cullen House

Forks, Washington

In the Cullen house, Alice was deep in a vision about Jasper. She could see that something was going to happen that would make him want to leave and so far she hadn't seen anyone going to save him. Then she started thinking about it and realized that it could be very possible that one of the werewolves could save Jasper being that she could never see the werewolves.

"Jazz?" Alice asked.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"Have you been thinking about leaving us recently?"

"No"

"Well I had a vision about you leaving us"

"I would never do that, Alice. You should know that"

"I do know that. Now"

"Alice!" Esme called up the stairs. "Are you coming?" The Cullens were going on a family hunting trip.

"Yeah!" Alice called down. Alice and Jasper ran down the stairs together gliding to a stop at the foot, a short way away from Emmett and Eleazar.

"Can I...?" Jasper trailed off.

"Of course" said Alice. "Run along with Emmett and Eleazar". Jasper nodded before jumping over the railing after Emmett and running after Emmett and Eleazar.

"Jasper's following us" Eleazar observed.

"Don't, Jazz" said Emmett.

"Em!" Jasper snapped.

"Fine! Come!" said Eleazar. Jasper glared at Emmett, before running past Emmett and into the depths of the trees after Eleazar. Emmett crashed nosily through the trees behind Jasper. Jasper and Eleazar laughed, knowing that Emmett would probably appear in about two seconds.

I had stolen away from La Push. I didn't know what would happen. I was following the Cullens and I didn't know why. The only I did know was that I had to talk to Renesmee. I had to. I watched as Renesmee followed her family and the Denalis go into the forest, I followed.

"Nessie?" I called.

"Ana?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah!" I called back. Renesmee ran over to me.

"What do you want?" Renesmee asked. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"All right"

"In private"

"Come back to the house with me. Everyone else is out hunting"

"What about you?"

"I can go later, or I can eat human with you and the werewolves later"

"Come back to La Push with me"

"Are you sure?"

"The treaty doesn't apply to us. It only applies to the other pack"

"Fine". I led Renesmee back to La Push.

La Push Beach

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

The moment Renesmee and I came out of the trees, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Quil and Embry swooped down upon us.

"Where have you been?" Leah asked,

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Go home, Nessie" said Quil.

"Nessie?" Jake asked.

"Jake?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah" said Jake. Quil and Embry shook their heads, transformed into wolves and dove into the forest.

"Just never do it again" said Leah.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I needed to talk to Renesmee" I said,

"Jake, Visana needs to talk to me" said Renesmee. Jake smiled and let Renesmee go.

"Come back, Nessie" said Jake.

"I will, Jake. I will" Renesmee whispered.

I led Renesmee to a log.

"What do you need to tell me about?" Renesmee asked, sprawling in the sand. I lay down in the sand beside her.

"The Volturi" I whispered.

"Really, Visana" said Renesmee.

"Yes" I spoke firmly.

"Fine" said Renesmee. "What is it?"

"I don't know if you can answer it" I whispered.

"Then we can" said a voice. I turned. Jasper and Eleazar were behind us. It had been Jasper who had spoken.

"What was it like?" I asked.

"Hard. Awful. Annoying" said Eleazar. "I never want to go back"

"I won't have to, Eleazar" I said.

"Thanks for want you did for me, Ananai" said Eleazar. "You didn't have to do that"

"I didn't have to. But I did" I whispered.

"Thanks" said Eleazar again.

"Was it even right of me to drag Didyme into it?" I asked. I looked straight at Jasper. Jasper smiled.

"I don't know" said Jasper. "But you did what you thought was right and it worked. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come along"

"I do" said Eleazar. "I'd be back with the Volturi"

"What was it like, getting tortured by them?" Renesmee asked.

"You've heard this story, Nessie" said Eleazar.

"I want to hear it again" said Renesmee.

"It was painful. It took me time to be freed of the memories..." Eleazar looked into the sky.

"You don't have to continue, Eleazar" I whispered.

"No, it's fine" said Eleazar. "I never wanted to be in the Volturi Guard and I never want to be in their group ever again. Having to see Jane and Alec everyday after that was hardly bearable. I screamed the first few nights. I wanted to go home. I wanted to escape the Volturi, but I knew they would kill me if I tried. When I did leave, I was ready to die. Aro wouldn't let that happen. Demetri tried to stop me, but I kicked him down and before anyone could move, I was flying down the hall and out the door into the night"

I sat on the sand watching Eleazar.

"It's all right, Eleazar" Jasper whispered. I looked up. That was when I felt experienced Jasper's gift. He could manipulate emotions. He didn't want the other werewolves to notice, so he manipulated Eleazar's emotions.

"JAZZ!" Eleazar screamed. "Don't do that"

"Sorry" said Jasper. I smiled. People often said something of that sort when they realized what Jasper was doing. I loved to watch their reactions it was interesting and apparently so did Jasper, because now that I think of it, since that first time, I have watched Jasper manipulate emotions before. He was doing it at the Volturi Castle. He was trying to manipulate Aro's emotions so he wouldn't force Eleazar to return to the Volturi.

"Are sure you're okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" said Eleazar. "I'm fine". I glanced at Renesmee, she was getting ready to return to the Cullens with Jasper and Eleazar.

"Thanks for listening to me, Nessie" I called.

"Your welcome" Nessie called back.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Eleazar asked.

"No" said Renesmee. "I want to go home"

"Okay then" said Eleazar.

"Jasper, wait" I said.

"Jazz?" Renesmee asked.

"You go on with Eleazar" Jasper directed. "I'll see what Ananai wants". Renesmee and Eleazar nodded and headed off. Jasper turned to me. "What is it, Ananai?"


	15. Chapter 14

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is Ananai & the plot**

Chapter Fourteen

The Clearwater-Black Residence

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

We werewolves were sitting in the kitchen. Quil and Embry were staying over. They said that they had missed us. But the rest of us knew that they just wanted to be in our house. Or that's what we thought.

"So why are you here?" Seth asked.

"We need to stay here" said Embry.

"Why?" I asked.

"Our house blew down" said Quil.

"What?" asked Seth.

"How?" asked Leah.

"About three days after you left" said Quil.

"We're been crashing here" said Embry.

"You can stay" said Jake.

"Thanks, Jake" said Embry.

"We're sorry" said Seth.

"It's fine" said Embry. Quil gave sharp laugh, which made me, Seth and Leah start laughing. Jake tried to stop us but after Quil and Embry joined in, he gave up.

"Oh Jake" said Leah laughing.

"What?" asked Jake.

"Nothing" said Leah.

"We suspect that someone burnt it down" said Embry.

"What?" Seth gasped.

"It was Sam" Quil blurted out.

"We don't know that for sure" said Embry.

"I do" Quil insisted. "I saw Sam the day before it happened in the woods behind our house"

"It could be" said Jake.

"Are you taking Quil's word, Jake?" Embry asked.

"I think we should look at the remains" said Seth.

"Good idea" said Embry.

"Can we go now?" Jake asked.

"I see no reason why not" said Embry.

The Remains of the Aterea-Call Residence

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

Quil and Embry led the rest of us through the woods to where their house had sat. It wasn't very far away at all and we had seen them all the time, but I suspected, like Quil that Sam, Paul or Jared was behind the attack. I just couldn't believe that Jake was being so naïve. He of all people should know what Sam was like.

"Here it is?" said Embry. I grabbed Quil's arm dragged him over to a tree.

"Visana?" Quil asked "What is it?"

"I believe you" I whispered. "I like Sam, Paul or Jared is behind this too"

"You do?"

"Yes. And I'm not just saying because you're one of my father's best friends"

"You really believe me?"

"Yes, I do" I looked straight into Quil's eyes.

"Visana!" Embry called.

"Quil!" Seth called. We ran over.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at that" said Seth. I knelt beside Seth and Embry, looking at the ground. There were wolf prints.

"This means that Sam, Paul or Jared is behind this" I whispered.

"These were on the other side" said Leah. She dropped several long black hairs into my palm. I looked at them.

"Sam" Embry hissed.

"It's not looking so good" said Leah. "The evidence is here. I think they hate us". At that moment Paul and Jared stepped out from behind a tree.

"Speak of the devil" said Jake.

"Jake" said Paul.

"Hey" said Jake.

"You did it! You did it!" Quil screamed. Embry grabbed him.

"Quil, stop it!" said Embry sharply.

"What did we do?" Jared asked.

"Quil thinks that Sam burned down his and Embry's house" I said.

"That's crazy" said Jared flatly.

"It's not!" Quil screamed. "It's the truth!"

"Quil!" This time it was Jake.

"Paul? Jared?" a voice called.

"Over here, Sam" Paul called over his shoulder. At that moment Sam came out from behind a tree. He saw the scene. Me, Seth and Leah looking at Paul and Jared and Jake and Embry calming Quil down.

"There he is!" Quil screamed.

"This is crazy, Quil" said Jared flatly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Quil thinks that you burned down his and Embry's house" I said.

"He's right" said Sam.

"What?" Embry's head snapped up.

"He's right" said Sam again. "I did do it"

"Sam" said Paul. "You said you didn't"

"I was lying" said Sam. "Good-bye, Jacob"

"Sam" said Jake coldly.

"Come" said Sam. Paul and Jared shook their heads.

"Sorry" Jared whispered. Jake nodded.

"Sorry" Paul whispered. Jake nodded again and then, as quickly as they had come Sam, Paul and Jared transformed into wolves and ran off into the woods.

"I knew it" I said. They looked at me. "I thought it was Sam before any of this happened.

"You believed Quil all this time?" Seth asked.

"Yes" I said.

"How..,how...how could you?" asked Embry.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I looked at Jake. Jake nodded.

"Don't go blaming Visana, Seth. She doesn't deserve it" said Jake.

"How would you feel if a former friend burned your house?" Embry demanded.

"Of course I'd be angry" said Jake.

"Jake..." I whispered.

"Visana has to leave" said Leah.

"No. I'm staying right here" I said.

"But you..." Seth trailed off.

"I'm not going anywhere, Seth" I whispered. "And you can't make me. You just can't. I refuse to be pushed around by you" I was angry. I couldn't believe that Embry, Leah and Seth wouldn't believe the story Jake, Quil and I were feeding them.

"It's exactly what Sam said" said Jake. We all looked at Jake in shock. He had never said Sam's name before in that tone, or at least not that we could remember. Even Leah and Seth said it and they had been the first to transfer from Sam's pack after Jake left after the fight he'd had with Sam after Sam said that they would have to kill the Cullens.

La Push Beach

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

I ran down to the beach. I loosened my hair from its bun and let it flow in a black river down my back and over my left shoulder. I looked out over the grey water. Everything in Forks was either green, grey or the reddish-brown color of brick. I was used to it. I let my anger course through me.

"Ananai" I heard a voice behind me. It was Bella.

"Hey Mom" I turned to face her.

"What's going on?" Bella asked

"Sam burned down Embry and Quil house and now Embry, Seth and Leah are angry at me"

"It's all right, Ananai. It's all right" Bella forced me to look straight into her eyes.

"I know it will, Mom"

"Are you sure..." Bella trailed off, looking at me. I could tell she was rying to see through my façade. I looked stonily back at her. My black eyes staring straight into her gold ones. It looked like she'd been feeding recently, maybe she had just returned.

I lay on my back on the beach, looking up into the darkening blue sky. At home, they were probably getting ready to transform into werewolves, but I didn't feel like transforming. I didn't want to be connected to the pack right now. I wanted to be alone and I needed some time to think. I looked out over the ocean. It was nearly impossible to tell what was ocean and what was sky. I thought about everything that had happened in the last two weeks since we had returned from Volterra, then I figured out my problem. I was missing having my entire family together, but I didn't know what to do about it, considering the current situation.

I watched as clouds slid over the moon, shielding me in darkness, from people who wanted to look at me. I sat there, looking out into the distance.

"Visana?" I turned. It was Seth.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Seth. "You've been like this since we returned from Volterra"

"I miss..." I trailed off. I knew out of the entire pack, I should be lucky that it was Seth I was talking to. He knew better than anyone what it was like, being friends with someone who was suppose to be your enemy.

"You miss the Cullens, don't you?" I looked up at Seth and smiled. "Yes" I whispered.

"It'll be all right trust me"

"Should I?"

"Of course you should". Seth looked at me like I was crazy. "I should

have believed what you and Quil were saying earlier. I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I know what you're going through and trust me, it's fine"

"You forgive me?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I really don't"

"You don't have to. You don't have to know anything. I'm not going to force you into anything"


	16. Chapter 15

VISION

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is Ananai & the plot. This is will be the last chapter. I hope you hoped it.**

Chapter Fifteen

La Push Beach

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

I lay back on beach the next morning. I was lying next to Renesmee, watching the sunrise. The rest of the Cullens were out hunting, but Renesmee had been with the werewolves, so she had eaten human food with me, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil. As soon as we possibly could, we escaped down to the beach. We didn't know what was going on in the minds of my fellow werewolves, but at that moment, I was just happy to see Renesmee again and so was Jacob. Jacob had finally explained to Renesmee about imprinting and how he had done it on her soon after she was born. I heard a noise and sat up.

"What that?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know" I whispered back.

"It's just us" came a voice. I looked. Coming towards us, through the trees were the Cullens and the Denalis.

"We're leaving" said Kate.

"It was a pleasure meeting you" said Garrett. I nodded.

"Good-bye, Ananai" said Eleazar. "Thanks for saving me"

"Yes. Thank-you" said Carmen. I nodded and Carmen smiled at me. I smiled back. Behind the Denalis, Alice shut her eyes and was soon deep in a vision.

"We'll return, Carlisle" said Tanya.

"Sorry about Irina" I said.

"We're starting to get over it" said Tanya.

"Good for you" said Garrett and Kate smiled. Tanya looked at her sister and how happy she looked standing on La Push Beach, next to her soul mate, Garrett.

"Come Garrett" said Kate.

"Good-bye" said Garrett and Kate together.

"Good-bye" I whispered.

The Cullens and I watched the Denalis leave. I would've told Jacob and the pack, but I knew they wouldn't care. They would be happy to have the five extra vampires out of their away. The only one who I could really see getting annoyed with me was Seth and Seth would get over it quickly. I glanced at Renesmee, who smiled. Jacob had left her to go hunting early in the morning and still hadn't returned and I couldn't read minds, but I could tell that Renesmee was worried about Jacob.

"Don't worry about Jake" I whispered.

"How did you know?" Renesmee asked.

"I guessed" I said and walked off down the beach.

"Ananai! Ananai!" Renesmee called to me. I turned and looked at her like she was crazy and out of her mind.

The Woods

Denali, Alaska

Even though they would miss the Cullens, the Denalis were very happy to be home in their own forest. For a long while after they had returned, they looked at their home. It was small compared with the Cullens large house, but they barely ever had guests and they didn't mind bedrooms to sleep in.

As the Denali coven settled back into their life in the woods of Alaska, They realized that after this experience, they would never look at anything in the same way ever again.

"What would you have done if Ananai hadn't been there?" asked Garrett.

"I don't know" said Eleazar.

"Would you have tried to escape again?" Kate asked.

"Yeah" said Eleazar. "Probably"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Tanya asked.

"It didn't even happen" Carmen added.

"I don't mind" said Eleazar.

"Well if you don't mind..." Tanya trailed off.

"Trust me" said Eleazar. "I like talking about it"

"All right" said Tanya.

"Do you think you could've managed an escape plan?" Garrett asked.

"Yes" said Eleazar. He hadn't been too sure on the subject, but the moment Garrett had asked he knew he would've found a way to escape the Volturi again.

"I liked in Forks" Carmen commented.

"Better than here?" Kate asked.

"Maybe a little" said Carmen.

"I'm not moving" said Tanya firmly.

"I'm not telling you to" said Carmen.

"Good" said Tanya and walked off.

"It's all right" said Kate. "She'll calm down in a few hours. She just needs some time alone"

"I would've" said Eleazar. "I'm not sure how"

"Well, you don't have to think of it right now" said Garrett "Because thanks to Ananai, you're with us and not in some cell under the Volturi Castle"

"Yeah. You know, maybe we should visit the Cullens every year on that date" said Carmen.

"Good idea" said Garrett. He and Eleazar had walked over to where Carmen and Kate were talking.

"What are we talking about?" asked a voice. Carmen and Kate turned around. It was Tanya. She had returned from wherever she had gone after she had gotten mad at Carmen and Kate.

"About visiting the Cullens" said Garrett.

"We just left them" said Tanya.

"I know" said Kate. "But..."

"But what?" Tanya cut her sister off.

"We were talking about having reunions with the Cullens on a regular basis and not just when they need our help or we need their help" said Eleazar.

"I actually like that idea" said Tanya.

"So we can do it?" Carmen asked.

"Yes" said Tanya.

"Can we call Carlisle?" Garrett asked.

"You can" said Tanya. Garrett nodded to Eleazar. Eleazar got Garrett's message through his eyes and ran into the house after him.

The Cullen House

Forks, Washington

The phone rang through the house. Jasper and Emmett both leapt at it, Jasper crashed into the table sending the phone spinning across the ground and smashing into the door.

"Need a new phone?" Rosalie called down the stairs laughing.

"Yes" said Emmett, also laughing.

"Here" said Rosalie. Rosalie tossed a phone down the stairs. Jasper grabbed it out of the air.

"Who are calling?" Renesmee called down the stairs.

"Don't know" Jasper called back.

"It was the Denali" Edward called from upstairs.

"I'll just call them again" said Jasper. Jasper dialed the Denalis.

"Jasper?" asked Garrett.

"What happened now?" asked Eleazar.

"Me and Emmett were both rushing for the phone we ended up breaking it" said Jasper.

"Good job" Renesmee called down the stairs.

"Stop it Nessie" said Rosalie.

"What's going on over there?" Eleazar asked.

"Where's Garrett?" asked Jasper. "Did you steal the phone away from him again?"

"Yeah" said Eleazar.

"Hey" said Garrett. "Give the phone bank"

"I want to tell them" said Eleazar.

"Tell us what?" Emmett asked.

"We're coming down" said Garrett.

"I wanted to" said Eleazar.

"I already said it" said Garrett.

"Garrett! Eleazar!" said Jasper.

"Sorry, Jazz" said Garrett.

"Are you really coming down?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah" said Garrett.

"Did you get the phone back?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah? You?" asked Garrett.

"How can you tell that Emmett stole the phone from me and is still doing it?" asked Jasper.

"I just can" said Garrett.

"Okay" said Emmett. "We'll see you when you get here"

"Okay" said Garrett.

"See you then" said Eleazar.

"Okay" said Jasper and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" asked Renesmee. "Carlisle wants to know"

"The Denalis are going to visit" said Emmett.

"Didn't we just leave them?" asked Edward.

"Yes" said Jasper.

"Are we inviting the werewolves?" asked Edward.

"We should" said Renesmee.

"Fine" said Esme.

"Are we going to have a full house again?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes" said Edward.

We were due to arrive the day before the Denalis. When we got there, we went first to the cave where Jacob, Seth and Leah had lived when they first broke up with Sam's pack. In time, they had moved back to La Push, to where we lived now. Embry and Quil had rebuilt their house and Sam and Jacob were on bad terms once again, but we were getting along with Paul and Jared, but they weren't allowed to visit because of some stupid idea or other that Sam had gotten into his head.

After we had dumped our stuff in the cave, we went to the Cullen's house. Renesmee let us in and Jacob automatically dragged her off into the woods. I stayed inside laughing with my werewolf friends and the Cullens. We would have one night together before the Denalis came up and we made the most of the opportunity. Although, according to everyone else, this was nothing like it had been they had been fighting against the Volturi for Renesmee and the rest of the Cullen's' existence. Tonight we let everything go and we had a lot of fun.

La Push Beach

La Push Rez

Forks, Washington

It was midnight. We were on the beach. Garrett had just called Carlisle told them they would be arriving at dawn. We had seven hours before we had to return to the house. The moon was full, streaming down on us, making the vampires in our group sparkle lightly. We splashed each other, ran races and nearly everyone got whacked around the face with Bella's long, wet dark brown hair. I was in the water. I shook the long, wet strands of black hair out of my eyes and splashed Jasper in the face. In a moment, there was a full-blown water fight going on. Even perfect, blonde Rosalie stood next to Emmett trying to splash Leah in the face to get back at her. I got Bella in face, Bella whipped around to get Embry, slapping Quil, and lobbing it into Edward's face instead of Embry's.

"Bella!" Edward laughing.

"Sorry" Bella said. I whacked some water across getting Seth. Seth got Alice. We were lobbing water at each other and every so often Emmett would get all of us wet. I kept shaking black hair out of my eyes and finally bound it back. Then, quietly Edward took my hair tie.

"Give it back, Edward" said Rosalie.

"Edward lobbing it across the water, getting Leah. She caught my hair tie and wound it around her own. I sighed and dove to the bottom of the lake. I looked around, finding a piece of seaweed at the bottom, I came up and wound the piece of seaweed around my hair.

"You'll need to wash it" said Alice.

"I need to anyway" I replied and dove under the water again. I dove under the line that Emmett and Edward had created. I saw Seth and Jasper battling it out. I grabbed his ankle and dragged him under with me. My hair was flowing around my face, I unbound it in the water.

"Leah! Jake! Nessie!" Seth screamed before I plunged under the water with him. When we got to the surface, he looked at me like I was crazy. "Visana!"

"Sorry" I replied. "I just had to". Seth was laughing now.

"Ananai!" Jasper called. "Come back!"

"In a minute" I called back. Jasper nodded and lobbed water at Renesmee, who rushed out from Jake and attacked.

We were all laughing so hard that we stopped playing. Then Bella lashed out at Edward, getting him in the back of the head. He whirled and got her back. I let go of Seth and went back to my side.

"What were you doing?" Edward asked.

"Fooling around with Seth" I replied. I turned to look at across the water. I spotted Seth, trying to tackle Leah and Jake trying to drive them apart. I looked at Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Embry. They knew what I was going to do. They nodded. As one we slapped four streams across at Jacob, Leah and Seth. Emmett's got Seth. Mine got Jacob and Embry's got Leah. Jasper's caught Renesmee. Jacob, Leah, Seth and Renesmee looked straight at us, then we realized that they knew we dove under the water.

"Shit!" Seth's curse was so loud that we heard it under the water. We launched ourselves above, once we could we started to laugh with the other members in our group.

"That was awesome" said Alice. Rosalie nodded her approval at me.

"Thanks, Rosalie" I whispered and she nodded at me. Again. I was surprised. Rosalie wasn't the nicest person I had ever met.

We played until dawn. Actually we played past dawn. As the sun rose, Emmett counted to three. On three, both groups lobbed water at each other. The early morning sunlight caught waves we created, adding to the already beautiful La Push sunrise, despite the rain that was just beginning to fall. It had been lightly raining all night, but we had never noticed it. I watched as the sun rose and as it climbed higher in the sky, we knew that we had leave. The Denalis would be arriving soon and as we loaded ourselves into the cars, I looked back for one last look at the sunrise.

**Now that you've finished this one hop on over to my page or the Thief Lord & Avatar pages & check out Disaster to Some, Love to Others (Thief Lord. A/N: This is ScipioProsper. If you don't think this sort of thing, don't read it) & Changed Forever (Avatar).**

**Updates will continue coming on Changed Forever. I haven't abandoned it, I just haven't worked on it very much. Happy reading!**

**~Essy**


End file.
